


Spilling the beans

by Nie7027



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I don't even know how I should tag it, M/M, akechi appears like 5 seconds but those are 5 precious seconds, because of that i think this is more gen, but i understand not wanting anything close to shippy in the gen tag, partial nudity? does this count as partial nudity?, this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nie7027/pseuds/Nie7027
Summary: Don't you hate when yourdadguardian tells you to not make a big deal of something that clearly is a big a deal?Don't you hate when yoursonward doesn't apreciate the things you do for him after all the effort you went through?Surprisingly Akechi is an innocent victim of all of this.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Sojiro
Kudos: 43





	Spilling the beans

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who woke up at ungodly 5 in the morning to write the most self indulgent thing I’ve ever written..  
> I think it’s short (less than 1000 words) but it wouldnt leave my head and the word blush appears at least like 4 times.  
> It’s shuake (even though Akechi appears like 5 seconds) and I can't believe its the first formal thing i'm gonna write for this fandom.  
> I planned to write it and then go back to sleep but now its time for me to wake up and i can't believe i lost hours of precious sleep to write this.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy it.

Of all the things Ren expected to find back in his room once he returned after helping out at his school the least of them was Akechi calmly sitting on his bed reading a file in his underwear.

The case must have been a difficult one with how deeply concentrated Akechi was if the way he was furrowing his brow and biting his bottom lip was anything to go by.

Or the fact he didn’t notice Ren’s entrance.

But none of that mattered because as soon as Akechi heard Ren’s sharp inhale of air he froze.

A mad blush started spreading all over his face while he turned to look at the stairs direction, Ren’s head barely poking out..

“A-Amamiya kun-”

To say Ren fled the scene was an understatement. He dodged his head and ran down the stairs as if his life depended on that, effectively drawing the attention of the few customers Le’Blanc had when he almost tripped over his own feet on the last steps.

Not one of his proudest moments.

Along with all the customers Boss raised his head from the cup he was carefully preparing to glare at Ren.

“What the hell is wrong with you kid? I thought I told you to not run- Huh? Why that face?” he said when he finally noticed Ren’s alarmed look.

Ren was trying to suppress the furious blush that was threatening to blossom on his face but it was almost as fast as Akechi’s own and-

Oh, god. He shouldn’t have thought that because thinking of THAT just made it worse and now the words he was about to say got caught in his throat deeming him unable to speak and all he could do instead point upstairs with the same crazed look he came.

Luckily for him Boss understood perfectly.

“Huh? The kid had an accident. Spilled the cup of coffee I just gave him all over his clothes” he then pointed with his thumb at Le’Blancs entrance “They are getting washed at the laundromat”

The laundromat…? What?

When Ren just stared still unable to say anything Boss sighed..

“I couldn’t let him walk in the streets with a stain like that on his pants” he continued “ The paparazzis would have a field day”

Disbelief finally managed to unclog Ren’s words out of him. He could understand Boss reasoning but there was one thing he couldn’t understand.

“But why didn’t you said anything before?!” Ren exclaimed. 

He almost screamed, he couldn’t help it. When he had arrived Boss had greeted him as usual. A little warning would have been nice.

But of course Boss didn’t think that.

“HUH?” Boss responded taken aback “And why would I have to say something? This is my place afterall!” He said bitterly “Since when do I have to tell you anything?!”

Ren wasn’t expecting Boss to react like that and he didn’t have any idea as to why he did so he plopped on one of the barstool and waited for an opportunity to speak up and clarify himself but Boss was having none of that, he was clearly not finished.

“Besides it’s not there’s something to be ashamed. “ Boss grumbled out “Both of you are men, aren’t you? What can he have that could surprise you?”

_ What…? _

_ Did he..? _

_ WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK- _

Ren groaned letting his head fall to the counter hiding between his arms. It was too late, Boss had managed to embarrass him further and now there was a blush covering every part of his face to the point the tips of his ears felt like burning.

But it still wasn’t enough to stop Boss.

“Tch, ungrateful child! If you are gonna just sit there and do nothing then you can make yourself useful. It was time you came and help.“ he said while tossing an apron in Ren’s way with a tone that didn’t left room to argue back “The customers are waiting”

Unable to complain Ren groaned a last time before grabbing the apron that had landed on his face and slowly putting it on trying his hardest to hide his still flaming face behind the mop of his curls.

Morgana watched Ren drag himself behind the counter with something akin to pity in his feline eyes. He could understand the sentiment behind Boss’s actions but as Ren’s second guardian he couldn’t help but think his methods were cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not joking when I say this is the most self indulgent thing I've ever writen, my terumobs wish they had what this has.  
> As I said this came to me at 5am and wouldn't let me sleep so if the characters are occ...wel for startersl I never thought I would write something for p5.
> 
> I know Akechi would never accept this and would also prefer to go back to his apartment and change his clothes but I also think if Sojiro used a stern tone with him Akechi would actually listen to anything he says.  
> If I had to guess the scenario I guess Sojiro "accidentally" spilled Akechi's cup on him and because of that he was adamant on cleaning his clothes so Akechi didn't have another choice.
> 
> I don't think Sojiro is one to intervene in other's affairs but he knows time doesn't wait for you and when you least expect it you can lose any chance you had forever and GOD these boys are slow(or so he thinks). So when he received a text from Ren saying he was going to come late and he saw how engrossed was Akechi in his work he couldn't let this opportunity pass.
> 
> With how unabashedly they flirt everytime (in front of him nonetheless) Sojiro honestly didn't thought Ren would be that embarrased. Futaba is probably cackling like a mad in her room and would highfive Sojiro later cue a very confused Sojiro.
> 
> Originally it was just going to be Akechi's pants but I decided to leave it up to the readers imagination so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> This should take place in summer so poor Akechi doesn't freeze but I don't see it happening so soon either. Anyway I haven't played the game to know exactly how their (actually not) slowburn would work out so that's another thing I leave up to you guys. 
> 
> I doubt I write a sequel of this but if I do it'll probably be about Sojiro forcing Ren to go up and give Akechi his clothes back.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Any feedback is appreciated (specially because as I said it's the firs time I write for this fandom).  
> If you want you can reach me on my tumblr too: nie7027


End file.
